1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for unitizing a plurality of uniform containers having multiple possible container diameters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Carriers according to this invention connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as "six-pack carriers," typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes. One important consideration in the design of a carrier is the adaptability of the carrier to such sizes and shapes. A cost-effective carrier is capable of application to a wide range of container sizes and configurations.
Many containers on the market have distinguishing characteristics to assist in marketing and brand identity. For instance, cans have various configurations of body diameters and chime diameters. When a can has an unusual ratio between the body diameter and the chime diameter, conventional carriers may not properly unitize a plurality of such cans without significant modification.